Sayap - sayap Waktu
by The Exodia
Summary: Kau tau ketika mengubah takdir dan sebuah kejadian saat di ambang mautmu atau saat sesuatu Muhzizat tak sengaja datang padamu karna pengorbananmu..


Kau Tau sesuatu yang berubah baik nasip bahkan kejadian

Kelak merubah masa depan? Dan jika kau

Jadi aku maukah kau menagung

Konsekewensi 'Takdir' yang kuperbuat...

**Warning : Author(?)**

**OC Freinds Mines ,Drama ,Family ,Love ,Romance angsat,dan sedikit Humor..campur-campur ketoprak(?)**

**Sayap Waktu**

Part 1 : Kemunculan Gadis misterius.

Tak mau Hinata mengorbankan dirinya, Neji sendiri yang langsung melindungi Naruto dengan tubuhnya.

"Tim Medis!"Teriak Hinata mulai menangis menatap Neji yang sudah diambang maut.

"Tidak ... Aku ... Sudah siap ..." ucap Neji, yang punggungnya telah tertembus oleh duri-duri kayu

"Neji!"

"Nii_san ..."Kepanikan mulai terjadi.

"Naruto ...Hinata-sama ...Aku rela, mati demi kalian ...Hidupku, adalah milik kalian..."Kelu Neji melak derdehak darah semakin keluar dengan derasnya dari inci tubuhnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau adalah Hyuuga ..."Ucap Naruto Tergagap.

"Di masa lalu, kau telah membebaskanku dari nasib terkutukku ..."Ucap Neji teringat masa lalu. Ketika Ujian Chuunin, saat ia berhadapan dengan Naruto, saat itu Neji berkata padanya :

"Kau hanyalah kegagalan, dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Beritahu aku, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala merubah takdirmu!?"

"Karena kau berkata kalau aku adalah kegagalaan ..." Balas Naruto saat itu dengan tatapan optimis dan percaya diri.

Flashback berakhir, kembali ke Neji yang telah benar-benar sekarat, dan Naruto bertanya,

"kenapa kau rela ... untuk mengorbankan hidupmu demi aku?"Ucap semakin panik bola matanya serasa nyeri dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

"Karena ... kau berkata kalau aku seorang jenius ..." Ucap ntuk terakhir kalinya, Neji tersenyum, dan tanda di dahinya perlahan mulai memudar.

_"Ayah ... akhirnya aku mengerti ... Kebebasan yang ayah rasakan saat memilih untuk mati demi melindungi rekanmu ..."_Serunya melepas nafas terakhir.

_Seekor burung terbang ke udara, membawa perasaan Neji yang telah terbebas dari segalanya. Tapi tak lama burung itu mengepakan sayapnya, duri Juubi menusuk dan membunuhnya._

Disclaimer :

Naruto Shippudent Bukan milik Author sampai katak bertelur unta pun(?) Ini milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Cerita sedikit menyimpang dari story aslinya ,OC ,EYD ngawur ,Tanda baca bermekaran bermekaran(!).

Sebuah cahaya bak meteor jatuh dari langit dengan cepat turun diseblah Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

DUAAAAAAR!

Kabut mulai menipis dan mempelihatakan tubuh seorang wanita meringkuk ditanah namun anehnya tubuhnya tak terluka sama sekali.

"Uhk...dimana ini?"Sebuah erangan terdengar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang disana membuat sepasang mata semua orang ternganga melihatnya.

Pertama ia meringkuk merasakan tubuhnya berada diatas tanah dan ditengah puing-puing bangunan hancur serta lengan yang berdarah serta sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit. ditepuknya baju dan celananya yang kotor lalu iris Ambernya menatap kesemua penjuru dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Tidak kusangkah aku terlempar ditempat seperti ini!?"Erangnya suara terdengar dari mulutnya hingga terjeda sebentar sebelum beberapa pasang mata memandanginya terus memandanginya.

"Kau siapa! Dan mengapa kita berada disini?"Tanya Hinata.

si gadis berambut panjang hitam pada wanita berambut silver itu terlihat dia terisak pelan menatap sebuah mayat yang sudah kaku sepenuhnya.

"..."Ia terdiam dingin sambil menatap laki-laki besurai hitam panjang yang sudah dihadapanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tak tau kenapa ,tapi jelaskan ada apa disini?"Ucap Gadis datar seolah tak tau apa-apa .

GREEP!

"OHI! AHO! Kau bodoh ya lihat saat ini temanku bernasip begitu kau masih saja Kau-"Ucap lelaki bersurai pirang langsung menarik kera baju gadis itu dengan kuat.

"Cukup Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata menahan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata"Pemuda itu menahan ledakan besar dalam dirinya dan akhirnya terisak perlahan lalu melepaskan kera baju gadis berambut Silver tadi.

"..."Gadis itu terdiam menatap suasana isak sedih tempat itu. Semua pora-poranda serta hancur berantakan ,banyak yang mati dan orang-orang berdosa jadi korban.

"Oi" Panggilnya pada Naruto itu ,ia lalu terdiam tapi kali ini Naruto mentap Gadis itu dalam-dalam dan terdiam.

Gadis itu terdiam dan mendekati Naruto "Kau mau kubangkitkan dia?"Bisik gadis itu memandang Aquamarine dengan iris ambernya.

"A-APA!"Naruto terserentak mundur dari gadis misterius dihadapannya lalu menatap dengan sorot tak pasti.

"Jika aku membangkitkan kembali lelaki itu apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"Ucap Gadis itu menaikan bahu.

"Kau serius!? ITU KONYOL"Teriak intonasi penekanan terhadap suara Naruto pada gadis yang tadi ia cengram. Seolah minta ketegasan agar jangan mempermainkan dirinya.

"Aku Se-"Balasnya sebelum tak jauh dari mereka memotong ucapanya.

"Bukankah kau berkata kalau kau tak akan membiarkan kami membunuh temanmu?" Obito berdiri di kejauhan, membuat Naruto, Hinata serta gadis itu menatap kearah sumber 'seseorang yang bersuara Barithone "Lihat sekelilingmu, dan coba katakan sekali lagi!"Selanya penuh penekanan.

Tak hanya Neji, terlihat puluhan anggota shinobi aliansi lainnya tewas tertusuk duri-duri kayu Juubi. Naruto masih terdiam dan shock, sementara Obito terus saja memberinya tekanan tiada henti pada Naruto, "Aku bilang, coba katakan sekali lagi! Rasakan tubuh temanmu yang mulai dingin, dan sadarilah ... kematian "Ejeknya mengseringai.

Tak hanya Naruto, semuanya tampak kaget akibat kematian Neji.

"Neji ... mati!?"

"Hal ini akan terus berlanjut." ucap melanjutkan "Kata-kata dan prinsipmu yang lemah secara perlahan akan terbukti kesalahannya. Inilah yang akan terjadi kalau kau membicarakan harapan dan keinginan padahal ini adalah kenyataan."Serunya menyeringai.

"Hei...Naruto, apa yang kau milikki di kenyataan ini? Kau tak punya ayah ataupun ibu, mastermu Jiraiya telah mati. Dan selama kau terus melawan, satu persatu temanmu akan mati."

Naruto ,Hinata dan seluru sinobi terdekatnya masih terdiam semtara dan gadis berambut Silver itu perlahan berjalan kearah Mayat Neji yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Obito ..." Kakashi sendu menatap ke arahnya. Namun sama seperti Naruto, ia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dan sekarang kau pasti sudah menyadarinya ... apa yang akan tersisa hanyalah ... kesepian!"Runtuknya.

"Maafkan aku Hizashi." Pikir ayah Hinata, "Aku sudah membiarkan Neji ..."

"_Kau telah menjadi seperti yang aku inginkan, Obito._"Madara tesenyum puas, "_Setelah ini Naruto akan menyerah, dan akan mengirim pasukan aliansi ke dalam rasa keputusasaan._"Pikirnya.

"Kau tak perlu terus berada di dalam kenyataan ini. Kemarilah, Naruto!"Khodbah Obito mengulurkan tangannya, seolah mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam dunia baru yang ia katakan.

Naruto masih terdiam. Sampai tiba-tiba, Hinata mengusap pipi Naruto.

Sigadis berhenti melangkah lalu menatap dua pemuda dan pemudi dibelakangnya ,lalu berjalan lagi Kearah Neji dan beberapa Ninja disampingnya.

"Apa kamu mengerti arti dari kata-kata yang Neji Niisan katakan sebelumnya, Naruto- kun? Kamu tidaklah sendiri. Dan kata-kata dan apa yang kamu percayai, aku tak akan membiarkan temanku mati, itu bukanlah kebohongan! Karena kata-kata itulah, dia bisa bertindak sejauh ini." Ucap gadis cantik itu dan berjeda kembali "Neji-Niisan ... Bukan hanya dirimu, Naruto-kun, tapi semuanya memegang dan percaya akan kata-kata itu. Itulah bagaimana kita semua terhubung dengan satu benang yang sama. Kita semua adalah teman. Kalau kita menyerah, maka apa yang Neji Nii-san lakukan akan menjadi percuma. Jadi, ayo kita berdiri bersama, Naruto-kun. Selalu maju dan tak akan menarik kata-kataku, itu juga adalah jalan ninjaku."Ucap gadis itu berusaha menyemangati Naruto.

Dalam diri Naruto terdengar sebuah suara Monster yang mendiami tubuh Naruto _"Naruto, Hinata-sama juga sudah siap untuk mati demi dirimu. Itulah kenapa, kau harus lakukan ini..." "Tentu saja tak sendiri!" ucap Kurama. Di alam bawah sadarnya, si Kyuubi. "Apa kau lupa denganku, hah!?" Umpatnya._

_"Aku tahu!" ucap Naruto, "Aku tak ingin mengabaikan temanku, atau ikatan yang aku milikki. Tapi ..."Serunya dalam bimbang._

Hati Naruto mulai bimbang perasaanya semakin tak menentu melihat semuah ini. Kematian tak terduga dari satu persatu rekanya semakin memojokan tekad untuk perang ini.

"OI….RUBAH!"Sebuah panggilan bernada tak enak terdengar dari mulut gadis berambut Silver ,Naruto melirik gadis misterius itu kini terduduk disamping jazad Neji.

"JANGAN MUDAH KENDUR BEGITU! BUKANKAH KAU INGIN MELINDUNGI MEREKA ,APAKAH KAU MAU TUMBANG SEKARANG!"Bentak Gadis itu.

"_Berhenti mengeluh! Atau aku akan memakanmu!_" ucap Kyuubi. _"Gadis itu benar ,Apa kau lupa? Ayah dan ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Neji lakukan sesaat setelah kau lahir. Mereka menyegelku, musuh mereka di dalam tubuhmu, dan mati dengan mempercayakan masa depan padamu. Hidupmu telah terhubung dengan dua hidup lainnya bahkan sejak kau_"Kyubi kembali terdiam dengan tatapan penuh arti disana.

kembali ke sisi Madara, ia terdiam melihat Obito yang menunggu. "Apa dia menunggu respon dari Naruto? Kelihatannya ia benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya." Pikir Madara. Tapi ...

Sebuah senyuman kemenangan dan Serigai terlihat dari wajah gadis misterius itu..entah apa yang ada di pikiranya saat ini.

**"Sudah cukup!"** Obito sudah tak sabar lagi dan langsung bersiap, membuat Juubi menembakan bijuudama raksasa ke arah pasukan aliansi. Meski jaraknya terlalu dekat dan bisa saja juga malah melukainya, Obito sudah tak peduli lagi.

**DEG!**

"Shei - Karra - Phonix" Teriak perempuan berambut silver sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya. Terlihat sesosok yang indah berupa burung berekor emas dikelilingin cahaya biru dan menahan jarum-jarum kayu milik. Juubi,

Yang hendak menerang para Ninja aliansi disana.

"Life.."Gadis itu memasang tanganya ke dahi Neji dan membuat mayat lelaki itu bersinar putih seluru tubuhnya.

Semua pasang mata hanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan peristiwa yang ada dihadapan mereka saat itu.

**つづく**

BTW ini Fic pertama saya ,jadi maaf ada kata-kata yang salah karna saya penduduk baru jadi sampai jumpa lagi... :D


End file.
